thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Эллука Клокворкер
Эллука Часовщица - в прошлом Эллука Чирклатия, могущественная волшебница из Магического Королевства Левианты и товарищ сестры ее жениха, Ирины. Ради развлечения приняла задание Элда собрать семь смертных Грехов, после чего вмешивалась во множество конфликтов. Elluka Clockworker, born Elluka Chirclatia, is a powerful sorceress from the Magic Kingdom Levianta and the counterpart to her sister-in-law, Irina. On a whim, she accepted a quest from Held to collect the Seven Deadly Sins and became involved in numerous conflicts. History Early Life Ранняя жизнь Эллука родилась и выросла в Магическом Королевстве Левианты, а затем стала могущественной волшебницей. Из-за ее способностей была приглашена в храм, но позже была исключена за проступок. Затем она влюбилась в Кирилла Часовщика, стала его невестой и подружилась с его сестрой, Ириной. В 11 году по календарю Эвиллиос она подружилась с богом земли, Элдом. Elluka was born in the Magic Kingdom Levianta and grew up to become a powerful sorceress. Due to her skill, she was accepted to the temple, only later to be expelled for misconduct. Afterwards she met and fell in love with Kiril Clockworker, becoming his fiancée and befriending his sister Irina.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet In EC 011, she met and became friends with the earth god, Held.Evil's Court Crossfade - Clockwork Requiem Project 'Ma' В 13 году по календарю Эвиллиос Эллука и Ирина были выбраны в качестве кандидаток на Проект "МА" после обследования относительно их жизнеспособности. По мере приближения финального отбора, другие кандидатки стали выбывать из соревнования. После смерти Милки Эйтс и суицида Лай Ли к Эллуке подошла Ирина, умоляя прекратить эти бессмысленные смерти и стать новой МА, так как она и Кирилл выбрали ее в качестве кандидатуры. Эллука искренне поблагодарила Ирину и пообещала защитить ее, но после этого Ирина ударила соперницу ножом в спину. Последнее, что видела Эллука, было плачущее лицо Ирины. Позже Эллука была возрождена и получила бессмертие с помощью Кирилла, который использовал запрещенный ковчег Грех, находящийся в храме; когда ковчег взорвался, Эллука была в эпицентре, так что она не пострадала из-за взрыва, именуемого Левиантской Катастрофой. Когда ее родина превратилась в пустошь, Эллука ушла из разрушенной Левианты и исчезла от взоров общественности. После того, как Гензель и Гретель разделили Первородный Грех на Семь Смертных Грехов, Элд попросил Эллуку отыскать грехи, разбросанные по миру. Она согласилась выполнить задание, надеясь, что это занятие позабавит ее, и начала свое путешествие в поисках сосудов греха. In EC 013, both Elluka and Irina were selected as potential candidates for Project 'Ma' after being surveyed for their viability.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet As the time for the final selection grew closer, the other candidates began to be eliminated from the competition. After the apparent death of Milky Eights and the apparent suicide of Ly Li, Elluka was approached by Irina, pleading that they stop the pointless death over becoming the new Ma and that both she and Kiril preferred her as the candidate. Elluka expressed her gratitude to Irina and promised to protect her but was then stabbed in the back. As she collapsed, the last thing Elluka saw was Irina's crying face.Survival 'Ma' -Who Will Survive?- - 今際の際に見たものは 泣き叫ぶ義妹の顔Later, Elluka was revived and gained immortality by Kiril using the forbidden Sin in the temple; when the ark exploded, she was located in the center of the blast and so was unharmed by the resulting Levianta Catastrophe. With her nation turned into a wasteland, Elluka vanished from the destroyed Levianta and disappeared from the public eye.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet After Hänsel and Gretel split the Original Sin into the Seven Deadly Sins, Held called upon Elluka to seek out the sins scattered across the world the following year. She agreed to the task on a whim, hoping it would amuse her, and began the journey to collect the vessels of sin.Chrono Story - 「退屈しのぎになるならそれも構わない」 Venomania Event Изначально Эллука, путешествуя по Эвиллиосу, предпочитала больше помогать страждущим, нежели фокусироваться на своем задании. В 126 году по календарю Эвиллиос Эллука пришла в город Мистику, в Асмодине, регионе Вельзенской Империи, чтобы навестить Эрла Фердинанда, и была тепло принята в качестве его гостя. Находясь там, она встретила ребенка, Лукану Окто, и выслушала ее историю о том, как Лукана увидела во сне, что в городе начнется засуха. Заинтригованная очевидным наличием магических сил у девочки, Эллука поверила Лукане и немедленно покинула особняк. Получив jis tiama, она вернулась спустя несколько месяцев вместе с осьминогом, столкнувшись с предсказанной засухой. Волшебница взобралась на ближайшую гору и начала молиться у находящихся там руин алтаря Левиантана, принеся jis tiama в жертву, чтобы призвать ливень, который длился несколько дней. Выполнив свой долг, Эллука покинула страну, чтобы продолжить свое путешествие. Elluka initially dallied on her journey, traveling throughout Evillious giving aid to others in need rather than focus on her quest. In EC 126, Elluka came to Mystica in the Asmodean region of the Beelzenian Empire to visit Earl Ferdinand and was welcomed as his guest. While there, she encountered a child, Lukana Octo, and listened to her story about how she dreamed that a drought would come upon the town. Intrigued by the girl's apparent magical power, she believed Lukana and left immediately. Acquiring a jis tiama, she returned several months later with the octopus, faced with the foretold drought. The sorceress climbed the nearby mountain range and prayed at the altar in the Leviantan ruins there, sacrificing the jis tiama to conjure a rainstorm that lasted for days. Having fulfilled her duty, Elluka left the country to continue her journey.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 В 131 году по календарю Эвиллиос она помогла подавить восстание в крепости Ретасан, заработав уважение Вельзенской Империи и принцессы Априллис. Десятью годами позже она начала расследовать исчезновение Юфины Марлон и Мейлис Вельзении, подозревая, что в этом замешаны сосуды греха. Во время расследования она встретилась с Качессом Кримом, который также расследовал исчезновения девушек в Асмодине. Узнав, что у него есть Золотой Ключ, Эллука объединилась с Качессом, надеясь заполучить сосуд. Позже она обнаружила особняк Графа Сатериазиса Веномании, планируя спасти девушек. Однако Качесс отклонился от плана и убил графа с помощью сосуда перед тем, как удалиться, оставив Эллуку ни с чем. В какой-то момент, она вновь встретилась с Луканой и, не дав I.R. украсть тело швеи и получить ее уникальную способность пророческих снов, обменялась с ней телами. Где-то в это же время она встретилась с Микулией Грионьо и, несмотря на то, что Эллука не почувствовала в ней каких-либо Демонов Греха, заметила, что та очень похожа на Еву Мунлит. Позже она подняла эту тему в общении с Элдом, и он объяснил, в чем дело. In EC 131, she helped quell a rebellion in Retasan fortress, earning the gratitude of the Beelzenian Empire and Princess Aprilis. Ten years later, she began following the disappearances of Yufina Marlon and Maylis Beelzenia at the behest of both the Kingdom of Marlon and Beelzenia, suspecting the vessel of sin were involved. During this time she met Kachess Crim, who was also investigating the disappearances of women in the Asmodean region. Learning he carried the Golden Key, she joined up with him in attempt to acquire it. She later came upon the mansion of Duke Sateriasis Venomania in their plans to rescue the women. However, Kachess deviated from the plan and killed the duke with the vessel before taking off, leaving Elluka empty-handed. At some point, she met Lukana again and, to prevent I.R. from stealing the tailor's body and acquire her unique prophetic dream power, swapped bodies with her.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Around the same time, she met Mikulia Greeonio and noticed that she shared the appearance of Eve Moonlit, although not sensing any Demon of Sin within her. She later brought up the matter with Held and explained what had occurred.Gloom of Held Evil Food Eater Conchita В 325 году по календарю Эвиллиос Эллука получила парные клинки Левианты из церкви Левина, в регионе Люцифении, в Бельзении, но обнаружила, что этот сосуд Зависти был подделкой. Увидев пророческий сон о воре, который попытается украсть ее сосуд, волшебница подготовилась к встрече и застала воровку врасплох, благополучно взяв ее в плен. Захватив Платоник, Эллука заставила воровку работать на себя, при этом удерживая, чтобы та не сбежала. Видя, что она, подобно Микулии, выглядит как Ева Мунлит, Эллука пыталась несколько раз научить ее простым заклинаниям, но каждый раз тренировки проваливались. Волшебница решила потолковать о недавних событиях с Элдом и, наложив на Платоник сковывающее заклинание, оставила резиденцию и отправилась в Лес Элда. In EC 325, Elluka recieved the Twin Swords of Levianta from the Levin church in the Lucifenia region of Beelzenia but later discovered the alleged vessel of Envy was fake. Receiving a prophetic dream of a thief attempting to steal her vessel, the sorceress was prepared for the encounter and ambushed the bandit, successfully capturing her. With "Platonic" in tow, Elluka forced the thief to work for her and kept her bound to prevent her escape.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Seeing that she, like Mikulia, looked like Eve Moonlit, Elluka tried several times to teach her simple spells but the training failed each time. The mage decided to bring up the recent events with Held and, after placing a capture spell on the thief, left their residence en route to Held's Forest. Эллука объяснила древу, что случилось с парными клинками, пожаловавшись на неспособность достать хотя бы один сосуд, сколько усилий она бы ни прикладывала. Волшебница ударила бога между глаз, после чего Элд заметил, что насилие бесполезно, так как он не чувствует боли. Эллука, в свою очередь, ответила, что это и послужило причиной её действия. Когда Элд отмахнулся от ее проблем, Эллука заметила, что он ведет себя так, будто эти проблемы его не касаются, а она - всего лишь доброволец по поиску сосудов, рожденных в его лесу. Бог возразил, что она также виновата в освобождении Демонов. Раздраженная, волшебница призналась, что уничтожила Волшебное Королевство с помощью Clockwork Secret Art, еще раз ударив Элда в лицо. Когда бог подметил, что "злое" королевство отстроенно, Эллука сказала, что нет причин беспокоиться, так как не похоже, будто оно унаследовало какие-либо характерные черты своего прошлого, отбросив страхи Элда о том, что они могут восстановить древнюю реликвию. Elluka met with the tree and explained what had happened with the Twin Swords, complaining how she failed to collect even one vessel no matter how many hardships she went through. Hitting the god between the eyes, Held told her how that was pointless since he couldn't feel pain and Elluka answered that's why she did it. When Held brushed off her misfortune, she noted how he acted like it was someone else's problem and pointed out she was a volunteer looking for the vessels originally born in his forest. The god retorted that she shared the blame too in freeing the Demons and, annoyed, the mage admitted her destroying of the Magic Kingdom with the Clockwork Secret Art, punching Held in the face again. When the god mentioned that the "evil" kingdom had been rebuilt, Elluka said there was no need to worry since it didn't seem to inherit any of its past legacy, brushing off Held's fears of them recovering his period's ancient relic. Подошла Микаэла и поприветствовала Эллуку, но волшебница сказала, что они поиграют позже, после того, как она закончит разговор с Элдом. Когда дух ушел, волшебница спросила, как много духов служит богу, и, когда он ответил, что не помнит, Эллука отчитала его за безответственность. Вернувшись к предмету обсуждений, она напомнила, что так же беспокоится кое о чем еще, упомянув о своей недавно "нанятой" слуге и о провале в обучении ее магии. Когда Элд спросил, почему Эллука путешествовала с незнакомкой, она напомнила их предыдущий разговор о Микулии Грионьо и добавила, что Платоник, похоже, является ее потомком, а также лицом очень похожа на Первородную Грешницу. Подметив, что Ева должна была быть бесплодна и не в состоянии родить потомков, Эллука задалась вопросом, почему так много личностей имеют схожие с ней черты. Michaela passed by and greeted Elluka but the sorceress said they'd play after she finished her and the god's important conversation. Once the spirit left, she asked how many spirits that served the god and, saying he didn't remember, Elluka chastized how irresponsible he was. Brought back to the subject, she mentioned how she was also worried about something else, mentioning her recently "hired" servant and how she failed to teach her magic. When Held asked why she travelled with the stranger, she recalled their previous conversation about Mikulia Greeonio and how Platonic seemed to be her descendant, also sharing the Original Sinner's face. Recounting how Eve was supposed to have been a failure and shouldn't have descendant, Elluka questioned why so many shared her visage. Элд отмахнулся от этого, как от чего-то, что иногда происходило и в его эре, но более часто происходит в современном мире. Однако, Эллука настояла и спросила, почему же это происходит. Когда бог посоветовал ей спросить об этом Левио-Бехемо, а не его, Эллука поинтересовалась, где она может найти их, но ответа не получила. Когда Эллука подтвердила, что ни в Микулии, ни в Платоник, похоже, нету Демонов, Элд напомнил, что вора с волшебницей нету, и Эллука рассказала, как она сковала ее, чтобы та не сбежала. Когда бог спросил, оставила ли волшебница ей еды, Эллука поняла, что она забыла об этом, и что Платоник может просто-напросто свалиться из-за недоедания. Когда она в спешке ушла, Микаэла последовала за ней, все еще желая поиграть. Held brushed it off as something that sometimes happened in his era as well, although more pronounced in the current world, and Elluka questioned why that happened. When the god told her to ask Levia-Behemo, not him, Elluka inquired where she could find them but the god refused to answer. After Elluka confirmed that neither Mikulia or Platonic seemed to have the Demon's presence inside them, Held mentioned that the thief wasn't with her and Elluka elaborated how she captured her to prevent her escape. Once the god asked if she left her any food, Elluka realized she had forgotten became concerned she'd be bed-ridden due to malnutrition. As she left, Michaela chased after her, still wanting them to play together.Gloom of Held В июле того же года, Бельзианская Империя, расследуя слухи вокруг Баники Кончиты, попросила помощи у Эллуки, чтобы узнать правду относительно предполагаемого каннибализма Баники. Заподозрив причастность к этому сосуда греха, Эллука согласилась помочь в расследовании. Так как Платоник считалась одной из слуг Кончиты, она помогала в расследовании. Войдя в город в Грабии, когда живые мертвецы атаковали регион, Эллука схватила солдата-нежить, нарастив ему плоть с помощью магии, и он смог говорить. Эллука узнала от больного мужчины, Рона Граппла, что Демон Греха, находящийся в бокале красного вина, был причиной появления армии мертвецов Баники, и он умолял волшебницу спасти Банику, уничтожив бокал. In July of that year, the Beelzenian Empire, investigating the rumors surrounding Banica Conchita, requested Elluka's assistance to uncover the truth regarding Banica's supposed cannibalism. Once again suspecting the involvement of a vessel of sin, Elluka agreed to help investigate.Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV Because Platonic claimed to be one of Conchita's maids, she accompanied the sorceress. Entering a town in Grabia while the walking dead attacked the region, Elluka found and captured an undead soldier, reducing him to a skeletonized state with her magic. Free to speak, she learned from the deceased man, Ron Grapple, that a Demon of Sin possessing a red wine glass was the cause of Banica's reanimated army and was begged by the former chamberlain to help save Banica by destroying the glass. Вскоре, Платоник и Эллука проникли в имение Кончиты, обнаружив, что оно пустует будучи в прекрасном состоянии. Обыскивая поместье, Эллука заметила, что Платоник исчезла, но бокала нигде не было. Войдя в обеденный зал, она увидела дитя Баники, лежащего в тарелке, и забрала ребенка с собой. Решив, что Баника сбежала, Империя свернула расследование; когда Эллука узнала, что слуга Императрицы Джуно желает забрать себе ребенка, волшебница отдала младенца желающему. Soon after, Platonic and Elluka infiltrated the Conchita estate,Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita discovering it empty and in perfect order.Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV While searching the mansion, Elluka noticed that Platonic had gone missing and that the wine glass was nowhere to be found.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Upon entering the dining hall, she saw Banica's child laying on a plate and took the babe with her as she left. Determining that Banica had apparently fled, the Empire ended Elluka's investigation;Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV after she found a servant to Empress Juno willing to adopt the baby, Elluka gave the newborn to the commoner.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Three Heroes Во время войны Бельзении с королевством Люцифении, Эллука служила штабным офицером. Где-то в 478 году по календарю Эвиллиос Эллука наняла Гаста Венома в качестве своего эскорта. Во время их общения Эллука рассказала торговцу о Семи Смертных Грехах и о Мече Венома. Позже Эллука встретилась с королем Артом и королевой Анной. В 480 году по календарю Эвиллиос она встретила люцифенианского монарха на Саносанском мосте и обязалась служить ему и его королевству в завоеваниях. Будучи вовлеченной во множество вооруженных конфликтов под эгидой Люцифенианского военного расширения, волшебница стала близким другом своим товарищам по оружию - Леонарду Авадония и Мариам Футапе. Где-то в это же время, она познакомилась с местным кузнецом семьи Лэнгли и посещала его каждый раз, когда ей нужно было починить оружие. К 490 году по календарю Эвиллиос Эллука, Леонард и Мариам стали считаться Тремя Героями из-за их совместных военных достижений. During Beelzenia's war with the Kingdom of Lucifenia, Elluka served the Emperor as a staff officer. Around EC 478, Elluka hired Gast Venom to act as her escort as she traveled. During their tenure together, Elluka told the mercenary about the Seven Deadly Sins, including the Venom Sword.The Daughter of Fog Elluka later met King Arth and Queen Anne. In EC 480, she met with the Lucifenian monarch at the Sanosun Bridge and pledged to serve him and the Kingdom in his conquests. Becoming involved in numerous conflicts as part of Lucifenia's military expansion, the sorceress became close friends with her comrades, Leonhart Avadonia and Mariam Futapie.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1, Section 1 Around this time, she met the local blacksmith of the Langley family and visited him whenever she needed her weapons repaired. By EC 490, they were regarded as the Three Heroes due to their wartime exploits together.Evils Kingdom Booklet -Chronicles of Evillious- EC 490 Twiright Prank В 491 году по календарю Эвиллиос, вскоре после смерти короля Арта, королева Анна попросила у Эллуки совета относительно странного поведения ее дочери, Рилиан, опасаясь, что та была под воздействием магии или демона. Узнав о ее неожиданном желании стать наследницей и не очень хорошем поведении, волшебница заподозрила, что министр Прези задумал что-то, поэтому он и заявил, что Арт завещал престол Рилиан. Анна подтвердила, что Мариам ведет расследование, и Эллука должна ждать результатов от нее. После неудачной попытки убийства принца Алексиэля, придворный маг поспешила в жилище премьер-министра Генезии будучи уверенной, что к этому был причастен Прези. Когда она прибыла, то услышала шум, исходящий изнутри, и заметила, что Прези, возможно, предпринимает решительные меры против действий Мариам и Эллуки. Войдя и позвав премьер-министра, она обнаружила безжизненное тело Генезии и поняла, что уже слишком поздно, но так же заметила и то, что была несколько опечалена смертью министра, хотя тот и был извращенной и неприятной личностью. In EC 491, not long after the death of King Arth, Queen Anne went to Elluka for advice over the strange behavior of her daughter, Riliane, fearing she was affected by magic or a demon. Learning about her sudden interest in becoming the heir and poor behavior, the mage suspected Minister Presi was plotting something, hence his claim that Riliane was the actual successor in Arth's will. Anne affirmed she'd have Mariam investigate and Elluka awaited her friend's results. After a failed assassination attempt on Prince Alexiel, The court mage rushed to Prime Minister Genesia's quarters, certain Presi was involved. When she arrived, she heard noises coming from inside and noted that Presi was likely taking decisive action in response to their movements. Entering while calling to the Prime Minister, discovered Genesia's lifeless corpse and plainly state she was too late and noted it was sad the minister had died, despite being perverted and unpleasant. Услышав, что Прези в комнате, Эллука увидела министра и Рилиан, сидящих вместе, и потребовала ответить, почему принцесса находилась здесь. Увидев, что она ела мясо, Эллука не на шутку испугалась и спросила, что это за мясо. Рилиан ответила, что это мясо кролика, и Перзи с издевкой заметил, что волшебница подумала сначала, будто принцесса ела Генезию. Когда Эллука заявила, что Прези был убийцей Генезии, тот подтвердил, что отравил его. Удивленная, что именно он сам сделал грязное дело, Эллука объявила, что за всем этим стоит он. Когда Прези маниакально рассмеялся, Эллука поняла, что он сошел с ума, а Прези сказал, что этого бы не было, если бы он убил ее, Леонарда, Мариам и Алексиэля. Начав это отрицать, Эллука почувствовала изменения в его до этого отсутсвующих магических силах. Услышав, что министр сказал Рилиан об "одалживании" чего-то из нее, волшебница спросила, что за силы разливаются в его теле. На что Прези рассмеялся и ответил, что это то, что она пыталась обнаружить по крайней мере последние пятьсот лет, и Эллука осознала, что это был демон Греха. Hearing Presi in the room, Elluka saw that the minister and Riliane were sitting together and demanded to know why the princess was there. After seeing the meat she was eating, Elluka grew fearful and asked what the princess had. Riliane answered it was hare meat and Presi mocked how the sorceress thought she had been eating Genesia. Stating Presi was Genesia's killer, Presi admitted to poisoning her. Surprised he actually did the dirty deed himself, she declared it was over for him. As he laughed maniacally, Elluka deduced he had gone mad, and Presi said it wouldn't be if he killed her, Leonhart, Mariam, and Alexiel. As she began to retort, she noticed a change in Presi's previously non-existent magical power. Hearing the minister tell Riliane he was "borrowing" something from inside her, she asked what power he was siphoning inside his body. Presi laughed and told her it was what she had been trying to find for the last five hundred years, and Elluka realized it was a Demon of Sin. Когда Прези рссмеялся, хвастаясь своей силой, Элука спросила его о том, что подумает его сестра, Прима, если увидит брата в таком состоянии, но министр был уже полностью одержим демоном и волшебница приготовилась сражаться с ним с посохом в руке. Во время боя Эллука была ошеломлена демоническими силами Прези. Прежде, чем министр смог нанести завершающий удар, Эллуку спасла подоспевшая Мариам. Вместе они смогли убить Прези и придворный маг запечатала демона внутри ручного зеркала, из которого он и вышел, убирая память Рилиан о ее брате из-за побочного эффекта. Позже, когда ее товарищи, Леонард и Мариам, разговаривали насчет усыновления и удочерения каждого из близнецов, Марьям спросила Эллуку, захочет ли она вообще обучать кого-либо, так как она не собиралась выходить замуж. Эллука прямо ответила "Никогда", не отрывая взгляда от книги, которую читала. Несмотря на уменьшение количества войн во время правлнения королевы Анны, работа Эллуки оставалась прежней. As he laughed, boasting his own power, Elluka asked him about what his sister, Prim, would think if she saw him like that but the minister became completely possessed by the demon and she prepared to fight with a staff in hand. During their fight, Elluka was overwhelmed by his demonic power. Before he could deal the final blow, Mariam arrived and saved her. Fighting together, the two defeated and killed Presi and the court mage sealed the demon inside the hand mirror it came from, removing Riliane's memories of her twin brother as an unintentional side effect. Later, while her comrades, Leonhart and Mariam, spoke about the children each of them had adopted, Mariam asked Elluka if she would ever train an apprentice since the sorceress was unlikely to marry. Elluka bluntly told her, "Never," without averting her gaze from the book she was reading.Twiright Prank story Despite the decrease in wars during Queen Anne's rule, Elluka's work remained the same.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1, Section 1 Fateful Days После смерти королевы Анны, в 499 году по календарю Эвиллиос, Эллука посетила похороны своей подруги и правителя вместе с Мариам и хнычущей Рилиан; в какой-то момент, волшебница уединилась и разрыдалась из-за смерти подруги. Позже, Эллука приняла участие в собрании министров и принцессы в Зале Звуков. Когда голос подала Рилиан, объявив начало своего правления нацией, Эллука заметила, что принцесса вновь была одержима демоном Греха, но в этот раз намного глубже, чем ранее. After Queen Anne's death in EC 499, Elluka attended her friend and ruler's funeral alongside Mariam and the weeping Princess Riliane; at some point, she cried in private over her friend's demise. Later, the mage attended an assembly of ministers and the Princess in the Hall of Sounds. When Riliane stood at the meeting, proclaiming her birthright to govern the nation, Elluka noticed she was once again possessed by a Demon of Sin, more deeply rooted than before. Как только конференция окончилась, Эллука встретилась с Мариам и Леонардом. Когда воин, несмотря на отсутствие других наследников, огласил свое недовольство молодой принцессой, управляющей страной, Эллука заметила, что есть также принц Алексиэль, и предложила вернуть "Аллена". Леонард ответил, что это может повторить несчастный случай семилетней давности, и Рилиан может все еще не помнить Алексиэля. После чего Эллука озвучила возможность возвращения памяти принцессы при воссоединении с братом, но, когда волшебницу спросили, серьезно ли она так думает, та призналась, что пошутила. Once the conference ended, Elluka met with Mariam and Leonhart. When Leonhart voiced his discontent with the youthful princess ruling the nation despite there being no other appropriate heirs, Elluka remarked that there was still Prince Alexiel and suggested that "Allen" make a return. The warrior responded that doing so would repeat the incident from seven years prior and that Riliane would still not remember him. Elluka then expressed the possibility of triggering her memory by reuniting them and, when questioned if she was serious, admitted it was a joke. Волшебница уточнила, что их изначальный план был воссоединить близнецов, когда они уже повзрослеют, и решить, кто же, так или иначе, будет править. Когда этот план раскритиковал Леонард, Эллука напоминал ему, что Три Героя были созданы не для политики. После продолжительной паузы Мариам сказала, что считает лучшим решением оставить на троне Риллиан, чем неизвестно кого. В ответ на это Эллука пошутила, что они в довольно сомнительной ситуации, так как, кроме них, только премьер-министр Минис знал об "Аллене". Когда Мариам и Леонард пришли к решению вернуть Аллена в качестве слуги, последний хорошо отозвался о неуклюжей Шартетте Лэнгли; когда же слуга ушел, Эллука с теплотой заметила, какой доброй женщиной была этот ассасин. The mage elaborated that their original plan was to reunite the twins as adults and decide the ruler so they could do so anyhow. When criticized by Leonhart, Elluka reminded them that the Three Heroes weren't created from politics. After a long silence, Mariam said she was fine with having Riliane as a ruler rather than none and Elluka joked how precarious their situation was given how Prime Minister Minis was the only other one aware of "Allen". Once Mariam and Leonhart decided to bring Allen in as a servant, the latter sweetly spoke about the clumsy Chartette Langley; when the maid left, Elluka warmly noted how the kind woman was their assassin. Впоследствии, волшебница сказала, что удалится в свою комнату, так как ей нужно больше дневного сна для поддержания красоты. В ответ на это Леонард пошутил, что у Эллуки очень опухшие глаза, чем буквально убил её. Когда воин озвучил свою надежду на то, что все останется по-прежнему, волшебница ответила, что за свою долгую жизнь узнала о человеческих смертях больше, чем кто бы то ни было. Воин прямо ответил ей, что каждый имеет право оплакивать людские смерти, несмотря на то, сколько живет. Девушка тут же ударила его по голени, назвав идиотом. Afterwards, the mage said she'd retire to her room since she needed more of her beauty sleep, the mage was mortified by Leonhart's joke she had noticeably swollen eyes. When the warrior voiced his hope for things to stay as they were, the mage replied that she knew more than anyone in her long life about people's deaths. The warrior bluntly countered that everyone had the right to mourn over people's deaths, regardless of how long they lived. The mage immediately kicked him in the shin, calling him an idiot. Пока Эллука лежала на кровати в комнате, она обдумывала свое убеждение, будто не может больше оплакивать мертвых так долго, вспоминая слезы, пролитые по своим друзьям. Она провалилась в сон, подумав, что ей будет лучше одной. Получив предостерегающий сон о том, что принцессу казнят, двоерц захватят, в Эльфегорт вторгнутся, а Мариам будет убита в Небесном Дворе, Эллука, вздрогнув, проснулась. Вспомная смерти Арта и Анны, волшебница сказала сама себе, что умирать для людей - естественно, и решила продолжить свою изначальную миссию по поиску сосудов греха. While laying on her bed in her room, Elluka considered how she thought she could no longer cry after living for so long, recalling the tears she shed for her friends. She drifted to sleep while noting she was better off alone. Receiving a prediction dream of the Princess being executed, the royal palace assaulted, Elphegort invaded, and Mariam lying dead in the Heavenly Yard, Elluka awoke, startled. Considering both Arth and Anne's deaths, the mage told herself it was natural for people to die and resolved to continue her original mission for the vessels of sin.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 На следующий день она позвала Мариам в Зал Зеркал. Как только глава прислуги вошла, Эллука попыталась ударить ее ножом в спину, пока та любовалась оформлением зала. Мариам быстро обезоружила Эллуку, выбив из руки мага нож. Эллука похвалила Мариам за ее реакцию и шутливо пожаловалась на ее "лягательную привычку". Волшебница, смеясь, сказала, что так как она собиралась покинуть Люцифению, нужно было убить всех, кто ее знал. На это Мариам заметила, что игрушечные ножи не могут убить человека, показывая Эллуке ее складной ножик. Когда служанка заметила подделку, волшебница сказала, что собиралась использовать нож на ней прежде, чем та увернется. The next day, she summoned Mariam to the Hall of Mirrors. Once the Head of Maids entered, she attempted to backstab her while she was looking at the Hall's artwork. Mariam quickly disarmed her with a kick that knocked the weapon from the mage's hand. Elluka complimented Mariam for her reaction and jestingly complained about her "kicking habit". She joked with Mariam that because she was preparing to leave Lucifenia, she needed to kill everyone who knew her. Mariam pointed out that toy knives couldn't kill people, demonstrating its retractable dagger. When the maid noted the sophistication, Elluka pointed out she had planned to use it on her before she dodged it. Любопытная Мариам спросила, почему волшебница решила покинуть Люцифению, и Эллука сказала, что у нее нету обязательства оставаться в стране после смерти Арса, и Анны, так как она выполнила договор, заключенный с ними. Мариам сказала, что Эллука совсем не изменилась, подшутив над её нестареющим телом и ребяческим характером. Поинтересовавшись, хочет ли Марьям знать ее секрет, и получив решительный отказ, Эллука подметила, что слова служанки бывают, порой, холодны. Эллука настояла на том, что ей нужно покинуть Люцифению, несмотря на просьбы Мариам, сказав, что двадцати лет службы было достаточно. Чтобы успокоить Мариам, Эллука сказала, что обучит нового придворного мага для Королевства, пообещав, что это займет всего лишь от двух до трех лет, если у него будет талант. Когда Мариам спросила, нашла ли уже Эллука кого-нибудь, волшебница наигранно обиделась, что её хотят заменить. The curious Mariam asked why and Elluka told her she no longer held an obligation to stay in the country now that both Arth and Anne had died, having fulfilled her contract to them. Mariam told her she didn't change and the two jested about Elluka's magical power and her seemingly eternal youth. Asking if the maid was interested in knowing her secret, she flatly rejected the notion and Elluka remarked how cold her words could be, playing around about her childish personality. Elluka insisted she leave Lucifenia despite Mariam's pleads, stating her twenty years of service was enough. To settle Mariam's distress, Elluka told her she would train a new court mage to master magic for the Kingdom, saying it would only take two or three years if they had the talent. When Mariam questioned if she already found someone, the mage teased that she was suddenly expandable if she had successors. Прежде чем Мариам смогла что-либо возразить, она заметила, как кто-то подходит, а Эллука взглянула на Ней, стоящую позади подруги. Маг выслушала сообещние дочери Мариам, переданное Леонардом, о том, чтобы главная служанка посмотрела на нового мальчика-слугу. Хотя Эллука и хотела взглянуть на Аллена, она поняла, что это - лучший шанс уйти. Когда волшебница смогла пройти к выходу, поигрывая своим игрушечным ножиком, она задумалась, достаточно ли будет двух-трех лет, и действительно ли она просто покинет страну после этого. Before Mariam could interject, she noticed someone come in and Elluka looked to see Ney behind her. Elluka listened to Mariam's daughter relay Leonhart's message for the head maid to look at the new servant boy.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Mariam returned the knife, stating they'd continue their discussion another day and left with her foster child.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Although curious to see Allen's appearance, she realized it was best she left.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 As she made her exit, playing with her toy knife, she questioned if two to three years was enough time and whether she's actually be simply leave the country after all.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Когда премьер-министр Минис увидел Эллуку и поинтересовался, уходит ли она, девушка ответила, что идет в Эльфегорт, чтобы найти ученика, и отказалась от предложения Миниса послать одного из защитников дворца вместо нее. После того как Эллука спросила, предпочитает ли министр до сих пор молодых мальчиков, имея в виду Аллена, оскорбленный Минис напомнил ей о сохранении в секрете личности принца; волшебница ответила, что прекрасно помнит об этом и ушла, не желая дальше слушать Миниса. Just then, Prime Minister Minis saw her and asked if she was leaving. She told him that she was heading for Elphegort to receive an apprentice and denied Minis' offer of sending one of the palace guards to do it for her. After asking him if he still preferred young boys, referring to Allen, the insulted Minis reminded her to keep the prince's identity a secret; the mage responding that she was aware and, disinterested in hearing Minis ramble, she left.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Search for an Apprentice Встретившись с Элдом в лесу Тысячелетнего Дерева, Эллука спросила, может ли она восскресить одного из его духов человеком, чтобы предотвратить разрушение Люцифении. Когда Тысячелетнее Дерево стало уходить от темы, волшебница отругала его и настояла, чтобы тот ответил. Божество земли не верило, что такая огромная страна может быть уничтожена, но Эллука ответила, что это случится из-за Демона Греха. Волшебница описала одержимость Рилиан, сказав, что обычная очищающая магия тут бессильна. Meeting with Held at the Millennium Tree Forest, she asked him if she could reincarnate one of his spirits as a human to help her prevent Lucifenia's destruction. When the Millennium Tree became sidetracked, she reprimanded him and pressured her old friend to give her an answer. The earth deity was in disbelief that such a massive country could be destroyed, and Elluka responded it was due to the Demons of Sin. The sorceress described Riliane's repossession, expressing that general purification magic was useless. Выслушав объяснения Эллуки о том, что ей нужен ученик для помощи в использовании Clockwork Secret Art, Элд напомнил волшебнице, как она в прошлый раз этим уничтожила свою собственную страну, но Эллука уверила его, что она не ошибется на этот раз. Ошеломленный тем, что Рилиан все еще была одержима демоном, смотря на зеркало, в котором он был запечатан, Элд предположил, что, возможно, сосуд греха был запечатан лишь частично, а настоящий сосуд был разделен. Отбросив эту идею, Эллука отругала себя за провал в предотвращении разрушений, устроенных Веноманией и Кончитой и она была намеренна предотвратить уничтожение Люцифении. Когда Элд спросил ее о деталях пророческого сна, Эллука описала четыре изображения, которые видела, и объяснила, что вторжение в Люцифению было фиолетовым сном, и этого нельзя избежать. After explaining she required an apprentice to help cast the Clockwork Secret Art, Held reminded her how she destroyed her own country last time, but Elluka assured the doubtful deity that she would not fail again. Perplexed why Riliane was still under demonic possession while looking at the mirror she sealed, Held suggested it was possible that the vessel of sin she sealed was only a piece, and that the original vessel was split apart. Brushing it aside, Elluka criticized herself for failing to prevent the disasters by Venomania and Conchita and was determined to prevent Lucifenia's destruction. When asked by Held the details of her dreams, Elluka described the four images she had seen and clarified that Lucifenia's invasion was purple and could not be avoided. Земное божество спросило, что маг будет делать, если план провалится, и она сказала, что тогда воспользуется беспорядком, сбежит и уйдет от поимки. Эллука рассердилась, когда Элд сказал ей, что она решила уйти, потому что не хотела видеть, как повторяется Левиантская Катастрофа и дорогие ей люди умирают вновь. Волшебница, чтобы выплеснуть гнев, ударила божество по "лицу", сказав Элду заткнуться, чем травмировала свою руку. Уравновешенный Элд подметил, что здесь не место нести правосудие, так как еще неизвестно: к лучшему или к худшем уничтожение Люцифении. Она сказала своему старому другу, что знает это, но так как событие случится из-за сосудов греха, ее долг - остановить проблему прежде чем она случится. The earth deity asked what the mage would do if her plan failed and she responded that she would flee and avoid being caught up in the mess. Elluka was angered when Held told her how she wanted to leave because she didn't want to see her loved ones die and repeat the Levianta Catastrophe and punched the tree deity in the "face" to vent her anger, telling him to shut up. After hurting her hand, the poised Held told her it was not her place to serve justice, as it may or may not be better for Lucifenia to be destroyed. She told her old friend she knew, but that since this was caused by the vessels of sin, it was her duty to stop the problem before it even occurred. Так как Элд стал засыпать прежде, чем ответил на вопрос Эллуки об ученике, она сказала ему проснуться, после чего со злостью стала бить по его корням, пока не получила гранатом по затылку. Эллука обернулась, увидев Микаэлу и Гумилию в их животных духовных формах - они и кинули в нее фруктом. В ответ волшебница сказала Микаэле, что не издевалась над Элдом. Когда ее отругала Гумилия за жестокость, Эллука подметила лицемерие духа, ведь она сама кинула в волшебницу фрукт. Увидев, что Элд все еще спал, волшебница ушла, пообещав вернуться. После того, как Микаэла села на плечо Эллуки, они долго болтали о знаниях духа, о людях и о том, как Элд запретил ей покидать лес. As Held began to sleep before actually answering her question about her apprentice, she told him to wake up, then angrily kicked his roots until she was struck by a pomegranate fruit to the back of her head. Elluka turned around to find Michaela and Gumillia, in their animal spirit forms, responsible for throwing the fruit at her, and the mage replied to Michaela that she was not bullying Held. When berated by Gumillia for using violence, Elluka pointed out her hypocrisy for throwing the fruit at her. Seeing Held was still asleep, she left saying she would return. When Michaela flew to Elluka's shoulder and the two briefly spoke about the spirit's knowledge of humans and how Held refused to let her leave the forest. Как только Микаэла ушла, Эллука решила, что ее учеником должен стать один из духов. На обратном пути она увидела девушку, собирающую фрукты, и решила пошпионить за ней. Наблюдая из-за кустов, Эллука заметила, что незнакомка была из клана Нецума, а на теле у нее виднелись синяки. Когда девушка уходила, волшебница услышала, как та извинялась за то, что жива и, хотя это и встревожило волшебницу, она решила проигнорировать незнакомку. Вспомнив слова Элда, Эллука решила, что он был прав, по поводу её решения сбежать от проблем. Когда девушка ушла, волшебница поторопилась вернуться во дворец до темноты, не желая получить выговорт от Мариам. As she left, Elluka thought that her apprentice should be one of them. On her way back, she saw a girl picking fruits and decided to spy on her. Watching from some bushes, Elluka noted she was from the Netsuma Clan and that she had bruises. As the girl left, she heard her apologize for being alive and, although disturbed, decided to ignore it. Reminded of Held's words, she considered he was right that she preferred escaping from problems. Once the girl was gone, she returned to the palace before it got dark, out of fear of being reprimanded by Mariam.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Проходя через залы, Мариам нашла волшебницу и спросила о ее путешествии в Эльфегорт. Эллука, дразня, спросила ее, не волновалась ли та, но ассасин отмела эту идею, спросив, нашла ли волшебница ученика. Эллука призналась, что пока не нашла, и служанка отчитала ее, попросив стараться пересекать границу как можно реже, чтобы избежать политических проблем между двумя королевствами. While walking through the halls, Mariam found the mage and noted her journey to Elphegort. Elluka teasingly questioned if she was worried and the assassin brushed off notion, curious if she found a disciple. Elluka admitted she hadn't yet and the maid lectured her to avoid crossing the border as much as possible in order to avoid political issues between the two kingdoms. Эллука вспомнила о приходе Ней во время предыдущего разговора с Мариам и спросила, как выглядит Аллен. Мариам описала его, как вежливого и скромного мальчика, который понимает, что они никогда не смогут быть вместе с Рилиан. Затем они услышали, как принцесса угрожала обезглавить мальчишку, и Элука увидела, что бегущий слуга столкнулся со своим близнецом. Наблюдая, как Мариам разбирается с этой ситуацией, Эллука заметила, что Рилиан склонила на свою сторону Аллена, положив на него локон своих волос, и была удивлена, когда Мариам поправила плохо завязанные банты. С серьезным, внимательным взглядом, волшебница наблюдала за принцессой, которая намеренно не замечала просьбы Мариам не угрожать казнями всем подряд перед тем как уйти. Elluka then recalled Ney's previous interruption and asked what Allen was like. As Mariam described the boy's polite and humble nature, confident he and Riliane would be together forever, the two heard the Princess threaten to behead the boy and Elluka saw the fleeing servant get tackled by his twin. Watching Mariam surmise the situation, Elluka was shown Riliane's "wins" over Allen by the hair pieces she put on him and was surprised to see Mariam fix up the poorly made bows. With serious, watchful eyes, the mage witnessed the Princess maliciously deny Mariam's plea to not threaten execution so whimsically before leaving. Когда Мариам сказала, что другие министры могут заметить сходство близнецов, Эллука пообещала убедить их в неродстве брата и сестры. В ответ на сомнения Мариам, Эллука уверила ее, что в мире многое похоже, и можно поверить, будто это всего лишь совпадение. Вспомнив Нецуму, которую она видела, маг спросила, есть ли еще беловолосые в Эльфегорте. Хотя Мариам и выразила неуверенность, учитывая, что их количество уменьшилось, но это не повлияло на дискриминацию по отношению к беловолосым, она сказала своей подруге не волноваться, чего бы та ни видела. Эллука сказала, что просто видела неуклюжую девочку, которая напомнила ей Рилиан, и спросила, почему служанка поправила бант Аллена. Смущенная Мариам сказала, что он просто был неаккуратен, а волшебница подметила, что это было очень мило с ее стороны. When Mariam voiced her concern that the other ministers would notice the twins' resemblance to one another, Elluka stated she'd convince them otherwise. In response to Mariam's disbelief, Elluka assured her many in the world looked alike and so it being a coincidence was believable. Reminded of the Netsuma she saw, the mage asked if any of the white-haired race still existed in Elphegort. Although Mariam expressed uncertainty, given the lessened but still existing discrimination there, she told her not to worry about whatever she saw. Elluka reflected that she had simply seen a clumsy girl that reminded her of Riliane and then asked why the maid fixed Allen's bow. The confused Mariam replied that it was messed up and the sorceress joked about the cuteness of her action.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Reincarnating the Spirits Где-то через две недели после этого, Эллука вернулась в лес Тысячелетнего Дерева и услышала, как Элд читал лекцию Микаэле о том, что ни духи, ни боги не должны контактировать с людьми. Волшебница прервала их, сказав, что никогда не ожидала, будто Элд скажет такое, и спросила, почему он послал ее на эту миссию, если его слова являются правдой. После того, как дух рассудил, что именно из-за "греха" он отправил человека, а не в мешался сам, волшебница спросила, принял ли он свое решение. Поняв, что Тысячелетнее Дерево более не помнит их разговор, она со злостью обругала лесное божество. About two weeks thereafter, Elluka returned to the Millennium Tree Forest and arrived to overhear Held lecture Michaela about how spirits, and even gods, should not interact with humans. She interrupted them saying that she never would have expected him to say that and asked why he did send her on her mission if that were true. After the spirit justified it was because of it being "sin" that he sent a human to gather them instead of interfering himself, the sorceress asked if he had made his decision. Realizing the Millennium Tree no longer remembered their conversation, she angrily seethed at the earth deity. Когда девушка успокоилась, она посмотрела на небо в направлении северо-востока и сказала, будто чувствует дыхание грехов и верит, что Элд прав о разделении зеркала на фрагменты, предполагая, что сосуд греха - в Эльфегорте. Элд согласился после продолжительной тишины, перед тем, как вручить Эллуке двух духов: одного - обучаться в качестве ее ученика, и другого - для поиска фрагментов греха в Эльфегорте. Удивленная его быстрым ответом, Эллука выслушала, как божество объяснило, что грех, рожденный в лесу - его ответственность, и именно потому, что всю ответственность Элд скинул на Эллуку, он должен помочь ей всем, чем может, прежде чем покинет этот мир. Once she calmed down, she looked up toward the northeast sky and said that she felt the sins breath and believed Held was correct about the mirror being split into fragments, feeling a vessel of sin in Elphegort. Held agreed, after a long moment of silence, to give her two spirits: one to train as her apprentice and the other to search for the sin fragment in Elphegort. Surprised by his swift answer, Elluka listened as the deity explained how the sin that originated from his forest was his responsibility and that because he had pushed that responsibility onto Elluka, he desired to help as best he could before he departed from the world. Согласившись забрать Гумилию и Микаэлу, а также вернуть им формы духов по истечении трех лет, Эллука повела их с собой на запад, чтобы найти более подходящее место для ритуала. По пути Эллука сказала Микаэле действовать согласно собственной воле, а также предположила, что Элд, скорее всего, хотел, чтобы Микаэла поняла людей, поэтому и послал в странствие с волшебницей. Они прибыли на место и, нарисовав необходимый символ на земле, Эллука начала церемонию, попросив духов представить лица красивых Эльфегортских девушек. Когда Микаэла спросила, почему именно девушки, то Эллука ответила, что ей так хочется, и, закончив приготовления, переродила духов в те формы, которые они представили. Settling for taking Gumillia and Michaela, and agreeing to return them to their spirit forms after three years, Elluka took the two spirits west to find a more suitable spot for her astronomical ritual. Along the way, Elluka told Michaela to follow her own will and that Held most likely wanted her to understand humans by sending her on this journey with the sorceress. They arrived at their destination and, after drawing a symbol on the ground, Elluka began the ceremony, asking for them to imagine the faces of beautiful Elphegort women. When Michaela asked why women, Elluka told her because she wanted them to and finished her preparations and reincarnated them in the forms they imagined.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, section 1 Mage Training По окончании ритуала Эллука была немного смущена тем, что Микаэла выбрала обличие Евы Мунлит. Волшебница нашла брошенный дом в Лесу Блужданий и решила, что они побудут тут, чтобы попрактиковаться в магии и научить духов основами того, как быть человеком. Эллука обучала их и эпизодически уходила во дворец, каждый раз возвращаясь. After the ritual was complete, Elluka was confused to see Michaela choose the appearance of Eve Moonlit. Elluka found an abandoned house in the Forest of Bewilderment and sheltered the three of them there to practice their magic and learn the basics about being human. She trained the two and occasionally returned to the palace before coming back. Однажды Микаэла разбудила волшебницу, стуча по кастрюлям. Эллука произнесла, что проснулась необычайно рано, заметив, что ее раздражает шум, который производит дух. Уставившись на лицо девушки, волшебница сказала Микаэле, что ее глаза просто излучают женское очарование, но она должна хотя бы иногда умываться. После трех месяцев тренировок бывших духов, Эллука смотрела, как Микаэла практиковалась петь заклинание "Lu Li La" для нахождения местоположения сосудов греха, сказав, что ей просто нужна практика, чтобы отточить использование основ, которым волшебница ее обучила. Этим же днем, во время последнего совместного ужина, Эллука сказала, что сосуд греха, скорее всего, был либо в руках короля Сони Эльфена, графа Паркейдж Мелд, либо у Кила Фризиса в Акейде. Увидев, как Микаэла побледнела, она спросила, не больна ли та, и предупредила духа о недугах, которые действуют на людей. Волшебница дала ей немного целебных трав и отправила в кровать. One day, the mage was awoken by Michaela as she banged two pans together. She commented how she woke up early as usual and told her she was getting up, annoyed by the sound the reincarnated spirit was making. Staring at her face, she told Michaela how a woman's charm was in her eyes and that she should remember to wash her face from time to time. After three months training the former spirits, Elluka watched as Michaela practiced singing the "Lu Li La" spell to sense the location of the vessels of sin and told her that she just needed practice, and to master the basics she taught her. During their last supper together that same day, Elluka commented that the vessel of sin was likely in the hands of either King Thorny Elphen, Duke Parkage Meld, or Keel Freesis, in Aceid. Seeing Michaela look pale, she asked if the spirit was sick and warned her of the diseases she was vulnerable to as a human. She gave her some medical herbs and sent her to bed. На следующий день Эллука разбудила Микаэлу, поинтересовавшись её здоровьем, после того как вместе с Гумилией собрала вещи. Когда Гумилия с Микаэлой сердечно попрощались, Эллука сказала, что у них есть три года на выполние задания, и она с нетерпением будет ждать, когда они втроем снова смогут встретиться. Затем маг вместе с Гумилией ушла в Люцифению. Заметив, что ее ученица внимательно приглядывается ко всему, Эллука поинтересовалась, что не так, и Гумилия нехотя призналась, что у нее не все хорошо со зрением. Осмотрев ее, волшебница поинтересовалась, как давно это, и зеленоволосая ученица ответила, что с тех самых пор, как она стала человеком. The next day, Elluka awoke Michaela after she and Gumillia packed their luggage and asked if she was feeling better. After Gumillia and Michaela said their heartfelt goodbyes, Elluka told them they had three years to accomplish their objective and looked forward to seeing the three of them together again. Afterward, she left with Gumillia for Lucifenia.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, section 1 Noticing that her apprentice seemed concerned about her surroundings, Elluka asked what was wrong and Gumillia begrudging admitted her eyes were bad. Examining her, the sorceress asked for how long and the green-haired apprentice clarified that it was since her human reincarnation. Шокированная, Эллука задумалась, где могла ошибиться в ритуале, и спросила девушку, как далеко она может видеть. Гумилия ответила, что не может разглядеть цвет глаз птицы, сидящей на дальнем дереве. Сказав, что не может быть человеком, если не видит этого, Гумилия осознала, что хотя она и не могла разглядывать детали так далеко, вблизи она видит отлично. Поняв в чем проблема, Эллука объяснила, что бурундуки и люди имеют разные радиусы обзора, так что зрение Гумилии было весьма хорошим для человека. После продолжительной паузы, Гумилия сказала, что это неудобно, но волшебница ответила, что с этим уже ничего не поделаешь. Shocked, Elluka pondered how she could've made an error in the ritual and queried how far she could see. Gumillia pointed and told the sorceress she couldn't see the bird's eye color perched on a faraway tree. After noting that she couldn't pretend to be human if she couldn't pretend to see that, Gumillia clarified how despite not seeing so far away, she could see things close to her just fine, noting the inconvenience. Realizing what was wrong, Elluka explained that chipmunks and humans had different ranges of vision, so her eyesight was fine for a human. After a brief silence, Gumillia reiterated it was inconvenient and the sorceress replied that it couldn't be helped. Видя, как Гумилия молча смотрит куда-то, задумавшись, Эллука неохотно наколдовала очки и одела их на ученицу. Пока Гумилия удивлялась улучшенному зрению, Эллука сказала, что старый радиус обзора был больше. Решив, что и так сойдет, волшебница пообещала отдать их Гумилии, но предупредила, что так как очки используют магию, то девушке может поплохеть. Гумилия проигнорировала ее слова, и потеряла сознание у Эллуки на руках. Seeing her stare off silently in thought, Elluka reluctantly conjured a pair of glasses and placed them on her. As Gumillia looked amazed at her improved eyesight, Elluka commented that her old vision field was farther. Conceding that it was fine, the sorceress said she would give them to Gumillia but that she should use magic instead, as she was forcing her vision to widen and would become dizzy. Having ignored her, Gumillia collapsed into Elluka's arms. Волшебница сняла с ученицы очки, сказав, что той нужна практика, и лучше их использовать, только когда требуется что-нибудь отыскать, так как поиски станут легче при широком радиусе обзора. Ученица принялась спорить с Эллукой, пытаясь отнять очки, но волшебница их не отдала, сказав, что Гумилия будет использовать подарок только при непосредственном поиске сосудов греха. Посмотрев на очки, волшебница подумала, что если она когда-нибудь будет обнаружена с помощью этого предмета, то в последствии может не избежать проблем. Эллука объяснила ученице, что та не должна одевать очки в её присутствии, кроме того случая, когда они ищут что-нибудь. После долгого молчания Гумилия захотела узнать почему и задала волшебнице вопрос. Надев очки, Эллука сказала, что они ей не нравятся, так как рушат востребованность образа девушки. После долгой паузы ученица отметила, что волшебница выглядит такой же девушкой, как и сама Гумилия, и Эллука поблагодарила ее за комплимент. The sorceress removed the glasses, saying she needed practice and could only use them when they were searching for things, explaining it was would be easier to search if her vision was wider. As her apprentice argued they were searching for the vessels of sin while trying to get the glasses back, Elluka kept them out of her reach and said that she was the only one searching for them while Gumillia was supporting her. Looking at them, the sorceress mused how if she were ever discovered by the glasses, it wouldn't be too much trouble. After explaining to the apprentice she couldn't wear them in her presence unless they were actually looking for something, Gumillia remained quiet before asking why. Putting on the glasses, Elluka described how she disliked them because they ruined the sought after woman's image. After a long pause, Gumillia noted she referred to women like herself and Elluka thanked her for the compliment.Her Reason Reign of Evil Приведя свою ученицу во дворец, Эллука начала развивать ее магический талант, подготавливая для обучения Clockwork Secret Art. Услышав, как несколько министров обсуждали сходство Рилиан и Аллена, Эллука воспользовалась своим влиянием, сказав, что есть три человека в мире, похожих друг на друга, отсюда может следовать и сходство принцессы со слугой. В 500 году по календарю Эвиллиос она пришла на похороны Леонарда после его убийства. Подойдя к надгробию, Эллука назвала Леонарда идиотом после чего ушла с Гумилией. Спустя где-то девять месяцев после начала тренировки, Эллука получила весточку от Микаэлы, что та нашла сосуд греха. Так как Аллен отправился в Эльфегорт, она приказала Гумилии отдать Очень Удивительный Весенний Лук, чтобы передать его Микаэле. После того, как Гумилия выполнила это, Эллука позвала ее к себе. Admitting her apprentice to the palace, Elluka began training her magical talent in preparation for teaching the girl the Clockwork Secret Art.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 1 Overhearing several of the ministers discuss Riliane and Allen's resemblance, Elluka abused her influence over others, and declared that there are three in the world that look alike, hence their resemblance to one another.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 In EC 500, she attended Leonhart's funeral after he was assassinated. Approaching his gravestone, she called him an idiot before leaving with Gumillia.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 About nine months since training them, Elluka received the sign from Michaela that she located a vessel of sin.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, section 1 Since Allen was heading into Elphegort, she ordered Gumillia to give the servant the Very Amazing Spring Onion to give to Michaela. After Gumillia did so, Elluka called for her apprentice and the spirit obeyed. Позже ночью, волшебница связалась с Микаэлой через тот самый Лук. Услышав доклад ученицы, Эллука узнала, что та нашла Кила Фризиса, находящегося под контролем Меча Веном, пока работала на него, а также, что Гаст Веном собирался заполучить меч. Эллука решила, что сосуд Похоти не был источником проблем, так как Рилиан стала высокомерной, а не похотливой. Затем волшебница сказала Микаэле присматривать за сосудом, так как он может принести неприятности в будущем, и подметила, что на нее нахлынула ностальгия, когда ученица произнесла имя Гаста. Микаэла стала расспрашивать Эллуку, и волшебница ответила, что она была когда-то его товарищем, а ныне является врагом, зная причину, по которой Гаст ищет меч. Когда Микаэла спросила о Гумилии, придворный маг сказала, что с девушкой все в порядке, а также, хваля навыки ученицы, Эллука отметила, что Гумилия сможет использовать Clockwork Secret Art буквально в пределах шести месяцев. Когда сигнал стал исчезать, Эллука напомнила Микаэле выйти на связь, если произойдет что-либо серьезное, а также сказала оставаться там и расслабиться. Later that night, the sorceress contacted Michaela through the Very Amazing Spring Onion. Hearing Michaela's report, Elluka learned that she had found Keel Freesis in possession of the Venom Sword while she was working for him and that Gast Venom was plotting to obtain it. Elluka determined that the vessel of Lust was not the source of the problem due to Riliane being arrogant and not lustful. She then told Michaela to watch the vessel in case it would cause trouble in the future and noted the nostalgia in hearing Gast's name. Questioned by Michaela, she explained how he was her former comrade and now her enemy, knowing Gast's purpose for searching for the sword. When Michaela asked about Gumillia, the court mage told her she was fine and that she would be able to use the Clockwork Secret Art within the next six months, praising her skill. As their signal began to fade, Elluka reminded her disciple to contact her if something serious occurred and to remain there and relax.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, section 1 На следующий день Эллука присоединилась к заседанию в Зале Звуков, во дворце, относительно дипломатических миссий в Марлоне и Эльфегорте. Как только приблизилось обсуждение доклада Аллена, Эллука подытожила, что необходимо осторожно следить за Килом Фризисом и не ослаблять защиту, хваля Аллена за его работу. Когда Минис принес подарок королевы Довагер Прим, Эллука была ослеплена видом детеныша jis tiama и сказала, что это был "Очень Удивительный Осьминог". Заинтересованному Аллену волшебница ответила, что все насчет него просто отлично. По просьбе Рилиан, Эллука забрала подарок и погрузила его в стеклянный контейнер. Услышав от Миниса, что король Кайл разорвал свою помоловку с Рилиан в пользу зеленоволосой девушки, которую он повстречал, волшебница с сомнением спросила, согласилась ли мать Кайла с его решением. Минис ответил, что королева Довагер одобрила решение сына, не дав комментариев. The next day, Elluka attended the conference in the palace's Hall of Sounds regarding the diplomatic missions to Marlon and Elphegort. As the minister's discussions of Allen's report began to drag, Elluka summarized that they needed to carefully watch Keel Freesis and not let their guard down, congratulating Allen for his work. When Minis brought in Queen Dowager Prim's gift, Elluka was dazzled by the sight of a baby jis tiama and identified it as a "Very Amazing Octopus" to the curious Allen, answering that everything about it was amazing. At the behest of the disgusted Riliane, Elluka took the gift and held it in its glass container. After hearing Minis reveal that King Kyle withdrew his engagement to Riliane in favor of a green-haired girl he met, the sorceress asked in disbelief if Kyle's mother actually agreed to the decision. Minis answered that the Queen Dowager decided to respect her son's decision without giving her personal opinion.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 Несколькими днями позже, Эллука была в комнате Рилиан, когда Мариам вернулась из Эльфегорта доложить об открытиях касательно личности секретной любви Кайла. Услышав, что Мариам ничего не смогла разузнать, Эллука добавила, что единственная их зацепка - девушка зеленоволосая, и все в Эльфегорте подходят под подобное описание. После этого волшебница наблюдала за вспыхнувшей от гнева Рилиан, которая приказала Минису вторгнуться в Эльфегорт и убить всех зеленоволосых женщин. Когда Рилиан отдала премьер-министру приказ сжечь Лес Блужданий для вторжения, Эллука вмешалась и со злостью попыталась урезонить принцессу, объясняя, что сожжение леса из зависти может привести к катастрофе, вызванной богом, живущим там. Пока волшебница оправдывалась, что участием в убийствах людей и захватах стран для ее родителей, они пытались защитить других от войны, Рилиан приказала убить Эллуку. Разъяренный придворный маг немедленно ушла, вынудив принцессу послать кого-либо за Эллукой, если Рилиан захочет убить ее. Как только волшебница ушла, Мариам последовала за ней. Several days later, Elluka was in Riliane's room when Mariam returned from Elphegort to report any discoveries on the identity of Kyle's secret lover. Hearing that Mariam remained clueless, Elluka added that they only knew that she was a "green-haired girl" and that everyone in Elphegort matched that profile. She then watched as Riliane threw a tantrum before ordering Minis to invade Elphegort and slaughter its population of green-haired women. When Riliane ordered the Prime Minister to burn the Forest of Bewilderment for the invasion, Elluka interrupted and angrily attempted to reason with the princess, explaining that burning the forest out of envy would provoke a disaster by the god living there. As she justified that when killing people and capturing countries for her parents, they did to protect others from war, Riliane ordered Elluka's death. The furious court mage immediately resigned, daring the princess to send someone after her if she intended to kill her. As she left, Mariam chased after her. В ответ на просьбы подруги не уходить, волшебница ответила, что вместе со смертью Арса и Анны ее задания в Люцифении закончились, и она хочет уйти вместе с Гумилией, чтобы защитить ученицу от геноцида Рилиан. После того как Мариам спросила подругу, о ее дальнейших планах, Эллука сказала, что сначала отдохнет, а затем пустится в странствия. Когда волшебница сказала, что может даже уйдет в восточные страны, она заметила, что Аллен следил за ними и проклинал. Улыбаясь, придворный маг спросила слугу, планировал ли он остановить ее или же убить по приказу сестры. In response to her friend's pleas to not leave, the sorceress responded that with Arth and Anne dead, her tasks in Lucifenia had ended and that she wanted to leave with Gumillia to protect her from Riliane's genocide. After Mariam asked what she would do next, Elluka told her that she would rest and then travel. As she said she may even leave for the Eastern countries, she noticed Allen was watching them and cursed. Smiling, the court mage asked the servant if he was planning stop her or kill her on his sister's orders. Затем она рассказала о предсказанном Люцифенианском падении, которое нельзя будет избежать, а также что ни она, ни Мариам не могли предотвратить смерти Леонарда. Эллука задумалась, смогут ли ее слова убедить Аллена сбежать из Люцифении, и была удивлена услышать, что он решил остаться на стороне Рилиан и защищать свою нацию. После этого Эллука свернула разговор и сказала Аллену ухаживать за сестрой как следует. Повернувшись спиной к расплакавшейся Мариам, Эллука сказала, что время, проведенное с ней и Леонардом, сделали мага счастливой, и она была бы рада остаться подольше, если бы тут не было Аллена. Воспользовавшись тем, что Мариам еще не убили, Эллука попрощалась с подругой, после чего ушла. She then revealed her prediction of Lucifenia's inevitable demise and that neither she nor Mariam could have prevented Leonhart's death. Elluka wondered if her words convinced him to flee like her, and was surprised to hear him decide to remain by Riliane's side and protect his nation, she brushed off the topic and told him to take good care of his sister. Turning back to the tear-eyed Mariam, Elluka described how the time she spent with her and Leonhart made her happy and that she would stay longer if Allen had not been present. Telling her friend to take advantage of those not yet killed before saying her goodbyes, Elluka left.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Green Hunting Взяв с собой Гумилию и покинув замок, Эллука направилась в Лес Блужданий. С помощью своей ученицы, Эллука использовала Очень Удивительного Осьминога, чтобы устроить ливень, дабы потушить пожар в лесу. Девушки проследили, как Люцифенианские солдаты отступили во дворец, и проследовали глубже в лес. Изможденные, они устроили привал, и Эллука возмутилась, что использовала такого редкого осьминога. В очередной раз похвалив Гумилию, она заметила, как улучшились магические навыки ученицы; волшебница снова выразила свою радость по поводу того, что они смогли разобраться с огнем прежде, чем сгорело Тысячелетнее дерево, когда к волшебнице неожиданно подошла Жермен Авадония. Дочь Леонарда предложила им убежище у себя, на что волшебница сказала, что это очень добрый жест с ее стороны, но отказала, решив, что это может привести к проблемам, так как за ними охотится Люцифенианская армия. На этой ноте Эллука вместе со своей ученицей встали и растворились в глубине леса. Collecting Gumillia and leaving the palace, Elluka headed to the Forest of Bewilderment. With the help of her apprentice, Elluka used the Very Amazing Octopus she received to conjure a rainstorm to douse the fires burning the Forest of Bewilderment. The two left after seeing the Lucifenian soldiers retreat back to the palace and headed deeper into the forest. Exhausted, they sat down and Elluka lamented over wasting such a rare octopus. Praising Gumillia again, she noted how her magic improved; the sorceress told her apprentice she was glad they were able to control the fire before the Millennium Tree was burned when Germaine Avadonia suddenly approached her. The daughter of Leonhart offered the two shelter at her home, but the mage mischievously told her it was a kind gesture and refused, believing it would cause problems since they were being hunted by the Lucifenian army. With that, Elluka stood up with her apprentice and disappeared into the forest's depths.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Затем волшебницы связались с Микаэлой через Очень Удивительный Весенний Лук. В бешенстве, Эллука сказала ей, что нужно было сбежать из Эльфегорта и объяснила, что "фиолетовые" сны мага становятся явью. Прояснив ситуацию, запаниковавшая волшебница сказала Микаэле, что их срок жизни уменьшается, а любовница Кайла вызывает у нее головную боль. Микаэла извинилась и объяснила, что она и является любовницей Кайла, пролив тем самым свет на обстоятельства. Встревоженная, Эллука сказала, что девушке нужно бежать, так как она - цель Рилиан, и убедила, что Гумилия в безопасности вместе с волшебницей. Когда Микаэла выразила беспокойство о возможных смертях невинных во время Зеленой Охоты, Эллука сказала, что у нее есть друзья в замке Эльфегорта, и она попытается спрятать жертв, пока Люцифения не падет из-за предсказанной революции. The sorceress then contacted Michaela through the spirit's Very Amazing Spring Onion. Frantic, Elluka told her she needed to escape from Elphegort and explained how her "purple" dreams were becoming reality. After explaining the situation, the panicked mage told Michaela they were lessening the mortality rate and that Kyle's lover was giving her a headache. Michaela apologized and explained how she had been Kyle's lover and told her the circumstances. Anxious, Elluka told her she needed to escape, being Riliane's target, and explained that Gumillia was safe with her. When Michaela showed concern for the innocent civilians that would be killed in the Green Hunting, Elluka said she had friends in Elphegort's palace and would attempt to curb the casualties until Lucifenia would fall by her predicted revolution. Чтобы гарантировать безопасность Микаэлы, волшебница приказала ей пойти на север Акейда, где та смогла бы использовать заклинание реинкарнации, чтобы вернуться в облик духа. Но стоило Микаэле прервать мага и сказать, что она желает остаться в человеческом облике и не покидать тех, о ком беспокоится, Эллука расплакалсь и, после долгой тишины, стала рассуждать что Микаэла, Рилиан, Кайл, Аллен и Леонард были такими же дураками, как и все прочие. Затем волшебница закричала, шокированная словами Гумилии, которая, будучи уверенной, что Элд не разочаруется в них, сказала Микаэле, что тоже не хочет возвращаться в форму духа, прежде чем разберется в себе. Узнав, что Микаэла прячется в колодце, в лесу Тысячелетнего Дерева, Эллука вспомнила это место и сказала ученице, что они встретятся, как только все успокоится, попросив не умереть. На этом трансляция была окончена. Wanting to guarantee Michaela's safety, the sorceress ordered her to head North of the city of Aceid, to a place where she could use magic to cast a reincarnation spell to return to her forest spirit form. Once Michaela interrupted and told her she wanted to remain a human and not leave those she cared about, Elluka cried and, after a long silence, ranted how she, Riliane, Kyle, Allen, and Leonhart were all fools and that everyone was an idiot. Elluka later screamed in shock as she overheard Gumillia tell Michaela she too didn't want to return to her spirit form before finally composing herself and noting that Held would be disappointed in them. After learning about Michaela's hiding place in a well in the Millennium Tree Forest, Elluka recognized the location and told her they would meet her there once everything calmed down, telling her not to die before ending the transmission.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Волшебница и её ученица направились вместе в особняк Кила Фризиса и обнаружили, что поместье сожжено. Они проникли в ближайшие бараки за Клинком Венома, но обнаружили, что сосуда греха не было, и вместо этого забрали всю остальную собственность Кила. После недолгого отдыха Эллука и Гумилия направились к Микаэле. Однако, там они обнаружили Кайла, плачущего над телом девушки. После того как он ушел, волшебницы извлекли ее тело и заметили, что оно стало ростком дерева. Удивленные, они пошли к Элду; Эллука узнала, что Микаэла была выбрана им, чтобы стать новым Тысячелетним Деревом. Разозленная, волшебница стала спорить с Элдом, пока божество не поговорило с Гумилией и вновь не погрузилось в сон. She and Gumillia went to Keel Freesis' mansion only to find it burned down. They infiltrated the nearby barracks to retrieve the Venom Sword but discovered the vessel of sin was missing and collected the rest of his property instead. After a short rest, they headed to Michael's hiding spot. However, they arrived to find Kyle clutching Michaela's corpse, crying. After he left, they retrieved her body and then witnessed it become tree saplings. Astonished, they visited Held; Elluka learned that Michaela was chosen by the earth god to succeed him as the Millennium Tree. Angered, the sorceress argued with him before the deity spoke with Gumillia and returned to his slumber.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 Refuge Во время Люцифенианской революции девушки пришли в поместье Фризисов, в Марлоне, чтобы объяснить Килу что случилось. Торговец, удивленный новым подробностям о Микаэле, сказал им отдать росток Клариссе. Затем девушки сказали, что они смогли спасти собственность Кила из его сожженного поместья и, после коротких переговоров, вернули все. Благодарный торговец выполнил просьбу Эллуки укрыть их от Люцифении и отдать девушке Клинок Венома, который Эллука запечатала, подметив, что его магия слабо чувствовалась. Волшебница также была удивлена, когда увидела здесь жену Кила, Микину. During the Lucifenian Revolution, the two traveled to the Freesis Mansion in Marlon to explain what had occurred to Keel. The merchant, surprised by the revelation about Michaela, told them to give the sapling to Clarith. The two women revealed they managed to recover Keel's property from his burned-down mansion and, after some negotiation, returned them to him. Grateful, the merchant abided Elluka's request to hide them from Lucifenia and give her the Venom Sword. While there, Elluka sealed the Venom Sword, noting its magic felt weak, and was surprised to see Keel's wife, Mikina, there. После того, как девушки в 501 году по календарю Эвиллиос некоторое время скрывались, они вернулись в Люцифению, когда Дочь Зла была убита, и направились в Монастырь Элда, в Эльфегорт, в поисках подруги Микаэлы. Найдя ее там, Эллука подошла к беловолосой девушке и, представив себя и Гумилию, предложила Клариссе росток-Микаэлу, сказав, что это и есть ее "дорогая подруга". Увидев, как девушка смутилась, Эллука пообещала рассказать всю историю за чашечкой чая. Волшебница была удивлена тем, как спокойно Кларисса восприняла правду о Микаэле, но, понимая причины, продолжила. After hiding out for some time during EC 501, the two returned to Lucifenia once The Daughter of Evil was executed and traveled to the Held Monastery in Elphegort in search for Michaela's cherished, human friend.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue Finding her at the monastery, Elluka approached the white-haired girl and introduced herself and Gumillia before offering her Michaela's sapling, telling her it was her "precious friend". Seeing Clarith's confused expression, Elluka asked to be served tea while she explained the story. She was surprised by Clarith's lack of surprise when she revealed Michaela was a spirit but realized her reasons and continued. Эллука рассказала, как нашла тело Микаэлы, и выразила догадку, что Кайл тоже причастен к ее смерти. Волшебница, признав, что была обманута "стариком", объяснила, как подруга Клариссы была выбрана Элдом в качестве следующего защитника мира. Когда Эллуке долили еще чая, она поблагодарила Клариссу и сказала ей, что Кил попросил Гумилию передать Микаэлу беловолосой девушке. После небольшой паузы Эллука сказала, что только Микаэла должна решать, и поэтому предложила Гумилии вызвать человеческую форму Микаэлы из ростка для Клариссы. По окончании, Эллука с некоторой завистью спросила, кто "выиграл" и, когда все было решено, позволила Микаэле остаться у Клариссы, а затем ушла вместе с Гумилией. She described how they found Michaela's body and commented that she believed Kyle also contributed to her death and explained how she was chosen as the next guardian of the world by Held, bitterly admitting she was fooled by the "old man". After her tea was refilled, she thanked Clarith and told her what Keel told them and that Gumillia was reluctant to hand her over to the white-haired girl. After a short silence between the master and apprentice, Elluka said they would let Michaela decide, and beckoned Gumillia to conjure a manifestation of Michaela's human form from the sapling for Clarith and her to see. Elluka petulantly asked who "won" and, after it was decided, left Michaela in Clarith's possession before departing with Gumillia.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenelied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 Где-то через неделю Эллука вместе с Гумилией вернулась в монастырь, чтобы проведать Клариссу. Они тайно шпионили за девушкой и обнаружили, что с ней была Рилиан. Волшебница решила оставить все как есть, потому что Рилиан более не подвергалась воздействию Демона Гордыни. Несмотря на провал в предотвращении революции и получении информации о том, почему Рилиан снова стала одержима демоном, и как тот демон был изгнан, Эллука не выглядела озабоченной и сказала Гумилии, что уже привыкла к этому. Волшебница, испытав гордость из-за получения сосуда Похоти, решила пойти на восток вместе со своей ученицей в поисках остальных сосудов греха, и они вдвоем остановились в таверне Асмодина. About a week later, Elluka returned with Gumillia to check on Clarith. They secretly spied on her and observed that Riliane was with her. The sorceress decided to leave the situation alone, concluding that Riliane should no longer be affected by the Demon of Pride. Despite failing to stop the revolution, learn why Riliane was once again possessed by a demon, and learn why the same demon had vanished, she did not act bothered by it and told Gumillia she was used to it. Elluka, proud to have acquired the vessel of Lust, decided to head to the East with her apprentice in search for the vessels of sin and the two stopped in an inn in Asmodean. В таверне волшебница осмотрела меч и поняла, что Демона Похоти в нем не было. В ярости, она закричала и уничтожила печать перед тем как выкинуть меч, объяснив все Гумилии. Расстроенная, Эллука пришла к другому выводу и, достав зеркала Люцифении, которые были изолированы от ее остального багажа, сняла с них печать. Увидев, что Демона Гордыни так же не было, она рухнула на землю в расстроенных чувствах и сказала своей ученице, что Демон исчез, хотя волшебница и была уверена, что он был там, когда она запечатывала зеркало. While there, she examined the sword and realized the Demon of Lust was absent from the weapon. Infuriated, she screamed and tore off the seal before flinging the blade, explaining to Gumillia her revelation. In her frustration, she came to another revelation and took out the mirror of Lucifenia she sealed from her luggage, and tore off its seal. Seeing that the Demon of Pride was absent from its vessel as well, she collapsed to the ground, distraught and telling her apprentice that the demon had vanished, even though she was certain it was inside the mirror when she sealed it. Гумилия спросила, могут ли демоны испаряться из своих сосудов, но Эллука возразила, что это невозможно, так как настоящие тела демонов оставались в сосудах, даже когда те овладевали людьми. После этого шокированная волшебница села, не проявляя эмоций некоторое время, а затем стала собираться, сказав Гумилии, что их путешествие на восток отменяется, пока они не узнают, что случилось с демонами. Gumillia asked if it was possible for the demons to disappear from their vessels and Elluka denied it, saying their original bodies remained in the vessel even if they possessed humans. After the shocked sorceress sat motionless for a short while, she stood up, began packing her luggage, and told Gumillia their trip to the East was cancelled until they figured out what happened to the demons.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue Witch Hunt Гумилия и Эллука вернулись в Люцифению, чтобы начать собирать информацию. Обнаруженные оккупантами из Марлона, они были вынуждены сбежать, а позже их добавили в списки "Охоты на Ведьм", подписанные королем Кайлом. В какой-то момент Эллука сказала Гумилии, что она узнала информацию о Бокале Кончиты и его силах. В течение следующего года, они путешествовали по главному острову Марлона и, будучи там, они столкнулись с Abyss I.R.. Тело пораженной Эллуки ее соперник забрал, и, перед тем как волшебница пришла в себя, она поселилась в теле Гумилии. Gumillia and Elluka returned to Lucifenia and began spying for information. Discovered by the occupying Kingdom of Marlon, the two fled and were later added to the "Witch Hunt" decreed by King Kyle.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 At some point, Elluka told Gumillia what she had learned about the Glass of Conchita and its powers.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 The following year, the two traveled to the Marlon main island and, while there, encountered the sorceress, Abyss I.R. Defeated in battle, Elluka's body was taken by the sorceress; before her conscious was suppressed, she resided herself in Gumillia.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue Praefacio of Blue В 505 году по календарю Эвиллиос, когда Abyss I.R. попыталась забрать и тело Гумилии, дух Эллуки вернул себе контроль над своим телом, отправив обеих женщин в полет. Затем Жермен попыталась убить Эллуку, которая тогда еще не могла сопротивляться, но Гумилия ее остановила. После этого волшебница объяснила своей ученице, Жермен и Юкине, почему ее не было. Позже Кайл попросил Эллуку и Гумилию помочь ему в бою против его матери, Примы, и армии мертвецов Ней. Эллука, зная, что Прима и Ней были под контролем сосудов греха, согласилась помочь, и два мага зачаровали оружие армии Кайла, чтобы те могли сражаться со сверхъестественной угрозой. In EC 505, when Abyss I.R. attempted to take Gumillia's body as well, Elluka's spirit called out and wrestled control of her body from the sorceress, sending both women flying in the air. Germaine then attempted to slay the incapacitated Elluka but Gumillia stopped her. She then explained to her apprentice, Germaine, and Yukina why she had gone missing. Later, Kyle asked Elluka and Gumillia to aid him in his battle against his mother, Prim, and Ney's undead armies. Elluka, knowing Prim and Ney were in possession of the vessels of sin, agreed to help and the two mages magically enhanced all of the weapons of Kyle's army to combat the supernatural threat.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue New Four Horsemen После боя Эллука на некоторое время остановилась в Марлоне. Как только она получила от Микины несколько сосудов греха, волшебница вместе с Гумилией продолжили свою миссию, потому как стало очевидно, что Abyss I.R. сбежала с острова вместе с другими сосудами греха. В 508 году по календарю Эвиллиос Эллука и ее ученица стали вовлечены в событие Четырех Новых Всадников, организованное Новым Апокалипсисом и Abyss I.R.. Где-то в это же время, Эллука проиграла Бокал Кончиты злой волшебнице. После чего Эллука встретилась с Сё Фризисом и получила разрешение свободно использовать состояние и связи Фонда Фризиса, заключив с ним контракт. After the ensuing battle, Elluka stayed in Marlon for a while. Once some of the vessels of sin were recovered from Mikina, she and Gumillia resumed their quest when it became apparent that Abyss I.R. had escaped from the island nation with the other vessels of sin in hand. In EC 508, they became involved in the New Four Horsemen Incident caused by Neo Apocalypse and Abyss I.R.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Elluka Around this time, Elluka lost the Glass of Conchita to the villainous sorceress.Heavenly Yard At some point, Elluka met with Shaw Freesis and he agreed that Elluka was allowed to freely utilize the wealth and power of the Freesis Foundation, forging a contract.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Shaw Père Noël Следуя по пятам мистических серийных убийств в Торагае, совершенных Маргаритой Бланкенхейм в 609 году по календарю Эвиллиос, Эллука прибыла для осмотра места убийств в поисках сосуда Уныния. Увидев место произошедшего инцидента, волшебница заметила, на сколько он был ужасен. Когда пришла Гумилия, Эллука поблагодарила ее за работу и спросила, что та узнала. Услышав доклад ученицы о том, что сосуд Уныния пропал, а Джулия Абелард была причастна к происшествию, волшебница решила, что им нужно тщательнее исследовать Пер Ноэль и ушла вместе с Гумилией в Люцифению. Following the mysterious Toragay Serial Killings caused by Margarita Blankenheim in EC 609, Elluka arrived to survey the murder scene while searching for the vessel of Sloth. Seeing the carnage, she commented on how appalling it was. When Gumillia arrived, she thanked her for her work and asked what she learned. Hearing her apprentice's assessment that the vessel of Sloth was gone, and that Julia Abelard was connected to the incident, Elluka decided they needed to further investigate Père Noël, and left with Gumillia for Lucifenia.The Princess Who Brought Sleep PV Прибыв, они внедрились в криминальную организацию, и Эллука получила кодовое имя VII. Волшебница. Работая на организацию в 610 году по календарю Эвиллиос Эллука узнала, что V. Пьерро был реинкарнацией Гензеля, и сблизилась с ним, стараясь уговорить сбежать с ней из Пере Ноэль. Вместо этого, он рассказал все I. Санте о предательстве Эллуки, и волшебница сбежала без него на следующий день. Проиграв при таком раскладе, Эллука приказала Гумилии убить его, пока он был на миссии. После того, как ее ученица выполнила приказ, Эллука поглумилась над умирающим Пьерро за то, что он не сбежал с ней, и смеялась, пока тот умирал. Она пряталась от Джулии до конца 610 года по календарю Эвиллиос, пока не получила письмо от преступницы, которая рассказала, что была Ириной. Джулия вызвала Эллуку на бой, сказав в сообщении, что будет ждать ее на плато Меригод. Волшебница прибыла на высокие земли в 611 году и сразилась с "Джулией", победив ее. Once there, they infiltrated the criminal organization and the sorceress adopted the codename VII. the Magician. While working for the organization in EC 610, Elluka discovered that, V. the Pierrot, was a reincarnation of Hänsel and approached him, trying to convince him to flee with her from Père Noël. Instead, he tattled to I. the Santa about Elluka's treachery, and the sorceress fled by the next day without him.Fifth Pierrot - サンタさんに教えてあげた 裏切り者がいますと 次の日に手品師は行方知れずとなった Conceding this, Elluka ordered Gumillia to shoot him while he was out on his next murder mission. After her apprentice did so, she scoffed at the dying Pierrot for not escaping with her and laughed as he died.Fifth Pierrot - 「だから逃げようって言ったのに」 She remained in hiding from Julia until late EC 610, receiving a letter from the criminal that revealed her identity to be that of Irina. Challenging Elluka with the message that she would be waiting at Merigod Plateau,Fifth Pierrot PV the sorceress traveled to the Highlands in EC 611 and battled "Julia", defeating her.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Chronicles of Evillious - Year 611 Enbizaka Murders Где-то в 842 году по календарю Эвиллиос Эллука отправилась на восток, в Снейкленд, остановившись в Энбизаке. В то время, которое она провела там, волшебница встретилась со знаменитой портной, Кайо Судо, и поняла, что ее ножницы являлись сосудом Зависти. Незадолго после этой встречи волшебница обменялась с девушкой телами и оставила фальшивые ножницы, забрав с собой настоящие. Around EC 842, Elluka travelled east to Snakeland, settling in Enbizaka. During her time there, she met the town's popular tailor, Kayo Sudou and realized Kayo's pair of scissors was the vessel of Envy. Shortly after, the sorceress swapped bodies with Kayo and left a fake pair of scissors with her while Elluka kept the real pair.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Part XII. The Tailor at Enbizaka Personality and Traits Эллука часто была вялой и расслабленной, с полузакрытыми глазами и усталым выражением лица. Она часто отмахивалась от комментариев или ситуаций и вела себя игриво или дразняще по отношению к другим, провоцируя их. Несмотря на очевидное спокойное поведение, у Эллуки часто изменялось настроение и вела она себя очень странно и капризно. Элд часто подстрекал ее, в ответ на что волшебница часто выплескивала свою злобу на божество, атакуя его, за что и получила от Микаэлы ярлык "задиры". Когда Эллука попадала в стрессовые или болезненные ситуации, то пыталась избежать их, а не решить. Так же она очень заботилась о своем внешнем виде и предпочитала, когда ее видели красивой женщиной. Как результат, она не любила очки и потребовала у Гумилии, чтобы та использовала их, только когда они искали сосуды греха. Elluka was often relaxed and lackadaisical with half-opened eyes and a sensually bored expression. She usually brushed comments or situations aside and acted playful or teasing towards others to provoke them. Despite this apparent calm demeanor, she had a tendency to mood swing and acted very whimsical and capricious. Held often incited her and she usually vented her anger toward him by attacking the earth deity, earning Michaela's label as a "bully". When faced with stressful or painful situations, she tried to escape instead of face them.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 She also was concerned with her appearance and preferred to be associated with beautiful women. As a result, she had a distaste for glasses and demanded Gumillia only use them when they were actually looking for the vessels of sin.Her Reason Эллука противилась демонстрации своей любви к окружающим и вела себя чересчур апатично, резко и безразлично, оскорбив Леонарда на его похоронах перед тем, как уйти. Несмотря на это, она беспокоилась о своих друзьях и пыталась предотвратить их смерти или ослабить их неудачи настолько, насколько это было в ее силах. Эллука имела странную любовь к осьминогам, также любила черный чай. Кроме этого она ненавидела кошек, в противовес Ирине, которая их любила. Elluka struggled with showing affection to others and acted superficially apathetic, blunt, and unsympathetic, insulting Leonhart at his funeral before leaving.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Despite this, she cared for her friends and attempted to prevent their deaths or ease their misfortune as best she can.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Elluka had a strange fascination with octopiThe Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 and liked black tea. She also hated cats, which contrasted her sister-in-law Irina's adoration of them.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue Skills and Abilities Эллука была могущественной волшебницей и сверстники уважали ее. Она оказалась столь сильна, что была выбрана кандидаткой в королевы Магического Королевства, а так же смогла получить должность Люцифенианского придворного мага. Ее самая заметная способность - вечная молодость и бессмертие. Эллука так же обладала способностью Обмена Телами, которая позволяла ей обмениваться своим сознанием с другими. Во время обмена телами, все ее магические таланты и способности, такие как бессмертие, перемещались в новое тело. Недостатком было то, что ее тело начинало разлагаться, что требовало нового обмена телами где-то через семь столетий. Elluka was a powerful sorceress and was regarded with respect by her peers. Her power as a witch was great enough that she was selected as a candidate to rule the Magic Kingdom,Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet and was able to attain the position as Lucifenia's court mage.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 The sorceress's most notable ability was her inherent youth and immortality. Elluka also wielded Body Swap technique which allowed her to swap her consciousness with that of others. When exchanging bodies, all her magical talents and abilities, such as her immortality, transferred to the new body.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania As a drawback, the body eventually began to decay, requiring a new body swap after around seven centuries.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Part IV. The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Завладев телом Луканы, Эллука получила способность Фиолетового Сна, и могла видеть возможные варианты развития будущего. Ее видения показывали только те картины, которые она могла узнать. Кроме того, надежность ее предсказаний базировались на "цвете" изображения. Если сон был "фиолетовым", то это значило, что ему предначертано исполниться, и что он не может быть изменен. Способности Эллуки в предвидении помогли ей заарботать репутацию в качестве Люцифенианского придворного мага из-за безупречной точности предсказаний. Она была мастером в магии реинкарнации, имея возможность реинкарнировать духа в любое создание, такое как человек или животное, после правильно подготовленного ритуала. After acquiring Lukana's body, she wielded the ability to use Purple Dream and could dream of the possible futures. Her visions showed only images that she could recognize. On top of that, her foresight's reliability was based on the "color" of the image. If the dream was "purple" then it was destined to occur and could not be changed.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Her foretelling skills as Lucifenia's court mage earned her a reputation due to their flawless precision.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 She was a master of reincarnation magic, capable of incarnating the spirit of any being as another entity, such as a human or an animal, after preparing the necessary ritual. Эллука также хорошо владела очищающей магией и могла изгнать Демона Греха, даже если его было действительно сложно изгнать. Девушка умела пользоваться Clockworker Magic, но предпочитала не использовать ее лишний раз из-за сопряженных рисков. Эллука также была сведуща в использовании осьминога jis tiama и умела, принося его в жертву, призывать мощный ливень. Была в состоянии вырастить осьминога до огромных размеров для использования его в агрессивных целях. She was also powerful with cleansing magic, able to remove the Demons of Sin even when they were purposefully made difficult to exorcise. She was also capable of casting Clockworker Magic but preferred not to cast it due to its heavy risks.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Elluka was also skilled in using a jis tiama octopus, able to cast a powerful rainstorm when sacrificing itThe Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 and able to grow one to an enormous size for offensive purposes.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue Character Connections Элд: друг Эллуки. Волшебница очень сильно беспокоилась об Элде, что послужило причиной её согласия на задание по сбору грехов от его имени, а также спасения божества от приказа Рилиан сжечь Лес Блужданий. Тем не менее, Эллука была расстроена тенденцией Элда засыпать посередине разговора и напоминать волшебнице о ее грешках, часто вызывая у нее вспышки гнева, выплескивающиеся на его физическую форму. Она просто разъярилась на Элда, когда узнала, что тот обманул ее, когда отдавал на поруки Микаэлу. Held: A friend of Elluka's. Elluka cared deeply for Held, going on her quest to gather the sins on his behalf and saving him from Riliane's order to burn the Forest of Bewilderment. Nonetheless, she was frustrated by his tendency to fall asleep mid-conversation and remind her of her faults, often taking her anger out on his physical form. She became furious with Held when learning he had deceived her in his motives for giving her Michaela. Кирилл Часовщик: возлюбленный Эллуки. Девушка сильно беспокоилась о нем. Из-за того, что она собиралась выйти за Кирилла, Эллука сохранила его фамилию даже после его безумства и смерти. Она познала великую печаль, потеряв возлюбленного, и сбежала, скорее, от боли наблюдения за смертью Кирилла. Kiril Clockworker: Elluka's fiancé. Elluka cared for Kiril deeply, intending to marry him and later keeping his name after his insanity and eventual death. She experienced great regret for losing him, fleeing rather than experience the pain of watching him die. Ирина Часовщица: сестра жениха Эллуки. Они жили в мире во время помолвки с Кириллом. Во время Проекта "Ма" Эллука хотела защитить сестру, услышав предложение о поддержке от Ирины. Будучи убитой и преданной сестрой, Эллука увидела в ней врага и стала пытаться предотвратить планы Ирины по распространению хаоса в Эвиллиосе, часто атакуя ее напрямую. Несмотря на это, она сожалела, что потеряла Ирину как сестру. Irina Clockworker: Elluka's sister-in-law. Elluka and Irina lived in peace during the former's engagement to Kiril, and during Project 'Ma' she wanted to protect her after hearing the latter's declaration of support. After being betrayed and killed by Irina, Elluka saw her as an enemy and opposed her aims to spread chaos in the Evillious region, often coming attacking her directly. Despite this, she appeared to regret losing Irina as a sister. Лукана Окто: Эллука обменялась телами с магически восприимчивой Луканой, чтобы спасти последнюю от I.R., хотя волшебница также признала, что девушка имеет более молодое и красивое тело, чем то, которое было у Эллуки. Она предпочитала это тело в течение нескольких сотен лет, хотя все же потом избавилась от него, когда тело начало стареть. Lukana Octo: A body Elluka swapped into. Elluka swapped bodies with the magically-receptive Lukana to keep the latter out of I.R's hands, although she also appreciated the woman's younger and more beautiful body as her own aged. She preferred this body for several hundred years, although eventually she discards it as it begins to age and grow painful. Гумилия: ученица Эллуки. Эллука обнаружила, что Гумилия - полезный ученик с большим магическим потенциалом, хотя волшебницу часто раздражала пуританская натура ученицы и ее чрезмерная придирчивость. Эллука очень беспокоилась о Гумилии, к примеру, она увела ее подальше во время Зеленой Охоты, и позже позволила лесному духу помогать во множестве стран. Волшебница вверяла ей сложные задания, такие как работа в Пере Ноэль. Gumillia: Elluka's apprentice. Elluka found Gumillia to be a useful apprentice due to her magic potential, though she was often annoyed by her straight-laced nature and her being overprotective to a fault. She greatly cared for Gumillia's wellbeing, such as when taking her away from the Green Hunting, and later had the forest spirit accompany her throughout many centuries. She trusted her to handle difficult tasks, like working in Père Noël. Микаэла: ученица Эллуки. Волшебница обнаружила, что Микаэлу легко урезонить, а также она полезна в сборе грехов, хотя Эллука и была удивлена, что Микаэла приняла облик Евы. Волшебница продемонстрировала свое беспокойство о состоянии Микаэлы, когда, к примеру, помогала ей во время Зеленой Охоты. Также Эллука впала в ярость, когда ученица решила остаться человеком в это время, рискуя своей жизнью.Дружба с Микаэлой помогла восстановить Эллуке ее человечность. Michaela: An apprentice of Elluka's. Elluka found Michaela to be easy to reason with and useful for gathering the sins, though she was surprised by Michaela's using Eve for a body. Elluka demonstrated that she cared for Michaela's well-being, such as in aiding her during the Green Hunting and becoming incensed when the latter chose to remain a human during this time, risking her life. Мариам Футапье: член Трех Героев. Эллука и Мариам стали близкими подругами во время Люцифенианской Завоевательной Войны. Эллука была удивлена навыками сражения Мариам, хотя ее и позабавил серьезный характер девушки и привычка пинаться. Волшебница получала удовольствие от времени, проведенного вместе с Мариам, и была очень расстроена, когда покинула подругу, позже скорбя о ее смерти. Эта дружба помогла Эллука восстановить человечность. Mariam Futapie: A fellow member of the Three Heroes. Elluka and Mariam had a deep friendship cultivated over the course of the Lucifenian Expansion War. She was impressed by Mariam's fighting skills, although amused by her serious nature and habit for kicking. Elluka enjoyed spending time with Mariam and was greatly saddened by having to leave her, later mourning her death. It was this friendship that helped her recover her humanity. Леонард Авадония: член Трех Героев. Эллука и Леонард стали близкими друзьями во вермя Люцифенианской Завоевательной Войны, хотя у Эллуки и были некоторые проблемы в выражении своей дружбы, к примеру она назвала Леонарда "тупицей" на его же похоронах. Она получала удовольствие от проводимого с ним времени и была очень опечалена его смертью, оплакивая его вместе с Мариам. Эта дружба помогла Эллука восстановить человечность. Leonhart Avadonia: A fellow member of the Three Heroes. Elluka and Leonhart had a deep friendship cultivated over the course of the Lucifenian Expansion War, although she had difficulty expressing this friendship, such as in calling him "dimwit" at his funeral. She enjoyed spending time with him and was greatly saddened by his death, mourning him along with Mariam. It was this friendship that helped her recover her humanity. Рилиан Люцифен д'Отриш: работодатель Эллуки после смерти Арса и Анны. Эллука была озабочена тем что Рилиан была одержима Демоном Греха. Волшебница была возмущена эгоистичными капризами Рилиан, как монарха, и ее неуважением к чужим жизням, из-за чего и покинула замок в начале Зеленой Охоты. Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche: Elluka's employer after Arth and Anne's death. Elluka was expressed concern that she was being possessed by a Demon of Sin. She became outraged by Riliane's selfish whims and disregard for the lives of others as a monarch, eventually leaving the palace at the commencement of the Green Hunting. Леми Абелард: член Пере Ноэль. Эллука решила, что он был слишком ценен, чтобы оставлять его с Ириной, так как он был реинкарнацией Гензеля. Поэтому волшебница попыталась заставить его уйти вместе с ней. Из-за ценности Леми, когда он отказался, Эллука решила, что необходимо его убить, находя его смерть забавной. Lemy Abelard: A fellow member of Père Noël. Elluka saw Lemy as too valuable to be left with Irina, as a reincarnation of Hänsel, thus attempting to make him leave with her. Because of his value, when he refused her offer she found it necessary to kill him instead, finding his eventual death humorous. Кайо Судо: с ней Эллука обменялась телами. Эллука, возможно, обменялась с Кайо телами из-за зависти к ее красоте. Kayo Sudou: A body Elluka swapped into. Elluka may have been the one to swap bodies with Kayo out of envy for her good looks. Trivia Conceptualization and Origin * *С явной аллюзией на Clockwork Lullaby Series, свою фамилию Эллука получила от возлюбленного. *With a clear allusion to the Clockwork Lullaby Series, her surname comes from her lover. * *Фамилия Эллуки, полученная ею при рождении, может быть измененная ''chikrassy, ''вид дерева и лечебное средство. *Elluka's birthname may be a corruption of ''chikrassy, a tree specimen and a medical agent. * *Имя Эллука частично получено из имени представляющего ее Вокалоида, Луки, используя "лука" как конец ее имени. *Elluka's name is partially inspired by the name of her representative Vocaloid, Luka, using "luka" at the end of the name. Curiosities * *Когда Эллуку отобрали для Проекта "МА", ее данные были: M=253, O=62, T=92, H=28, E=53, и R=63. *When surveyed for Project 'Ma', Elluka's rankings were M=253, O=62, T=92, H=28, E=53, and R=63.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet * *Mothy описывает поведение Эллуки как такое же, когда он пьян. *Mothy describes Elluka's attitude to be the same as when he is drunk. * *Эллука считает духов в Лесу Элда девушками, хотя они и бесполы. *Elluka thinks of the spirits in Held's Forest as female despite the fact they are genderless.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 * *Хотя она сама никогда и не встречалась с богами, Эллука бессознательно стала сосудом для Левиа-Бегемо. *Although having never met the gods herself,Gloom of Held Elluka unknowingly became the vessel for Levia-Behemo.Heavenly Yard * *У нее день рождения в тот же день,(30 января) что и у ее Вокалоида. *She shares the same birthday (January 30) with her Vocaloid.PHP Twitter - January 29th, 2012 10:00 PM - 【編集部】今日はエルルカの誕生日です。おめでとうございます！ * *Очень Удивительный Осьминог - прямая отсылка к Тако Лука и вокалоиду Эллуки. *The Very Amazing Octopus is a direct reference to Tako Luka and Elluka's Vocaloid counterpart. Gallery Concept Art= elluka_fullbody.jpg|Full body drawing of Elluka by Rgveta 948006.jpg|Elluka's profile from Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide 1f70fab3.jpg|Elluka's concept art from Ichika's blog fb608666.jpg|Concept art of Elluka's cape from Ichika's blog EllukaHH.png|Elluka's profile from The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013 PlatonicEllukaprofile.png|Elluka and Platonic's profiles from Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita EllukaConcept.png|Concept art of Elluka by Ichika GiftProfile2.png|Hanne Lorre's profile from Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep IllustrationEllukaConchitaIchika.png|Concept art of Elluka without her cloak for the novel |-| Song Apparitions= 3.png|Как показаны Эллука в двух своих обличьях и Ма в Chrono Story Gumiluka.png|Как показаны Эллука и Гумилия в Handbeat Clocktower Elluka Toragay.png|Эллука в Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep EllukaGumilliaGreatwallandWatchman.png|Эллука и Гумилия в The Journey of Two Mages ~Great Wall and Watchman~ Gumilliaellukablackhair.png|Эллука и Гумилия поменявшие цвет волос в PV Darkskingumilluka.png|Эллука и Гумилия изменившие цвет своей кожи в PV |-| Book Apparitions= 12778.jpg|Elluka's last conversation with Mariam in The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow 12771.jpg|Elluka's profile in the novel 6083136 1304391799Vi2K.jpg|Elluka as she appears in The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green ELD3.png|Michaela with Elluka and Gumillia Three Heroes.jpg|The Three Heroes as seen in Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide EllukaLeonhartMariam.png|Elluka, Leonhart, and Mariam, as seen in Twiright Prank Fanbook10.jpg|Elluka teaching her pupils, Michaela and Gumillia as seen in Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook GumLuk.png|Elluka in The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red 553915_375158679172399_100000348102129_1198972_1317525860_n.jpg|Elluka in The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue EllukaIllustStory.png|Elluka in The Daughter of Evil: Illustration Story Tumblr mgv5veYUlA1r1l8w2o1 500.jpg|Elluka in Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania PlatonicABCIRElluka.png|Elluka on the Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita inside back cover EFECEllukaPlatonic.png|Elluka with Platonic in the light novel EllukaPlatonic.png|Elluka on the back cover of Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook GiftBackCover.png|Hanne in Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep GiftHanneShaw.png|Hanne meeting with Shaw in the light novel GiftEllukaEveDoll.png|Elluka confronting Eve Moonlit in the light novel GiftHanneMargarita1.png|Hanne with Margarita in the light novel Ellukaichikatrailer.PNG|Elluka in Deadly Sins of Evil: The Fifth Clown FifthEllukaGumillia.png|Elluka in the light novel Ellukaavatar2.png|Elluka Clockworker.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth the Clown Discussion |-| Manga Apparitions= Charactersretrouver.png|Elluka in The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver EllukaHerReason.png|Elluka as seen in Her Reason Elluka buffa.PNG|Elluka in The Servant of Evil ~Opera Buffa!~ EllukaGumilliaAkuMusu.png|Elluka and Gumillia on the Aku Musu volume 1 cover Ellukaakumusu.png|Elluka in the manga EllukaPlatonicWCDR.png|Elluka in Welcome to Conchita Dining Room Ellukachibi.png|Elluka as she appears in the Deadly Sins of Evil manga EllukaDSoE.png|Elluka as she appears with her original body in the manga GumilliaDSoE.png|Elluka in the manga ChartetteEllukamanga.png|Elluka as she appears in The Daughter of Evil manga Ellukamanga.png|Elluka in the manga QuartetsElluka.png|Elluka as she appears in Quartets of Evil QuartetsElluka2.png|Elluka in the manga QuartetsHanneHeidemarie.png|Hanne in the manga |-|Misc= Image005.jpg|The Tree of Held and Elluka on the Evils Kingdom CD Booklet Elluka card.png|Elluka's Seven Deadly Sins Playing Card Dycdq474-img406x600-1365603296qzdgj544865.jpg|Elluka's Story of Evil card Act2front.jpg|Elluka and Irina on the cover of Original Sin Story -Act 2- ChibiEllukaMegane.png|Chibi illustration of Elluka by Megane Inu EllukaRilianeAlexielIchika.png|Illustration of Elluka dealing with Arth's children by Ichika ArthAnneEllukaRilianeAlexielIchika.png|Comic featuring Elluka with the Lucifenian Royal Family by Ichika EllukaKen.png|Illustration of Elluka by Ken tumblr_m80ecfdyVa1ruc976o1_1280.jpg|Elluka and Held EllukaMizutame.png|Illustration of Elluka by Mizutame Tori Appearances en:Elluka Clockworker Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мэгуринэ Лука Категория:Первородный грех Категория:Левианта